Electrical conductors such as wiring and/or cabling carry electrical energy and are arranged for powering electrical circuits and systems. Failures in the arrangement of the conductors (such as improper contacts, breaks or gaps in the conductor elements, and short circuits) can lead to disruptions in the power carried by the electrical conductors. Such disruptions can include faults (such as transient faults and arc faults), which can disrupt and/or destroy the proper operation of the electrical circuits and systems being powered. The arc faults and transient faults both include high-frequency content superimposed over the fundamental periodic waveform of the original power signal. However, determining the frequency content of the power signal using frequency domain analysis can be power and time intensive.